


Establishing Dominance

by keroa



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pet Play, cum, human claptrap, human!claptrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroa/pseuds/keroa
Summary: The Vault Hunter (F) and Claptrap have been together for a while, and while Claptrap wants to keep it a secret, he still wants to have some fun.





	Establishing Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes you know what my Human Claptrap looks like, so for ref he's right here: http://perpetualvelocity.tumblr.com/post/68203474961/back-in-may-i-drew-my-first-ref-for-claptrap-as-a  
> it would be really cool if you didn't leave comments on this asking if its a joke? because I actually do like Claptrap? thanks

 

“Hey, Minion. Come see me soon! I’ve got a really important job that I’d like you to do for me!” Claptrap called to me over my ECHO. Upon hearing his voice, I perked up and headed his way over in the corner of Sanctuary. 

I showed up with all my gear, ready to hunt or fetch whatever he needed. “Hi Clappy!” I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He blushed a bit; he didn’t want our relationship to be public. Unfortunately, he was aware of his reputation, and he figured that if anyone knew how close we were, they may not respect me. As much as I could care less what people thought, I respected his wishes.  

“Hey, so... for this mission, I have a little prerequisite that I’d like to take care of. However, I’m gonna need your help. Can you possibly get us somewhere private to go?” He lowered to a whisper. When he hushed himself, that’s when you knew something was up.  

“Oh- like where? Nobody usually hangs out around the front of town if you need to talk.” I frowned.  

“No. M-more private. Like, somewhere indoors, preferably.” His eyes darted back towards the alleyway and I began to worry about him.  

“Hmm... like in Crimson HQ?” My suggestion made him visibly tense.  

“Y...s-sure! As long as there’s a room we can go to or somewhere nobody can see us!” His cheeks were turning pink, though it was hard to tell.  

“Alright. Let’s go. Nobody should give you trouble, the only person there right now is Tannis, and you know she wont acknowledge you if you don’t acknowledge her.” I went to take his hand, but he declined, still looking anxious. He nodded and we walked back to HQ where, as predicted, only Tannis was present. She kept to herself as we headed up the stairs and I took him back into the reinforced room across the hall. Clearly he needed to be somewhere secure.  

“Alright, what’s up baby? You looked really nervous..” I put a hand on his face, feeling fully able to show him affection here. I couldn’t help noting his brightly glowing antenna, though. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at me again, a determined, confident expression on his face.  

“This mission is gonna be really special..” he chuckled lowly. I felt a chill go down my spine and blinked at his sudden change in demeanor.  

“O-...h-how so?” I whispered, picking up on his vibe.  

“Because... You’re gonna be my loyal puppy for this one..” Oh god; he used the p word. It was rare for him to call me this as we had just agreed on this kink not more than a month or two ago, but he was definitely into it. He sufficed by calling me ‘Minion’ most of the time, though when he meant it like this it was hard to tell. But when he fully broke out calling me his puppy, I absolutely melted.  

“O-ooh.... a-am I~?” I purred.  

“Yeah... first things first, I want you on your back...” I looked behind me to see a bed; to whom it belonged, I was unsure. I nodded and sat down just before he positioned himself over me, slowly leaning my back as he advanced forward, never breaking eye contact. “Yeah.. Now I got something new here that I really wanna use on you..” he rummaged around in his fanny pack for a short moment while I watched with burning cheeks. This was a complete 180 from what I was originally expecting. First I thought maybe someone had realistically threatened to kill him, and now he was about to present to me what could only be a sex toy.  

As expected, he pulled out something short, thick and black. My brows furrowed and I groaned slightly. “Claptrap... c’mon you know I don’t do stuff like that..” I averted my gaze; maybe we weren’t quite on the right wavelengths yet.  

“No, no!! I know these usually go up people’s butts but listen!” He broke character for a moment to try and turn things around. “I thought... we could use it in your..” he trailed off, unable to come up with a good word for it.  

“O-oh..!” My brows raised and I glanced down. It was definitely small enough to easily take, but big enough to stay in. “Well then~..” I purred, “I like that idea..” he took a moment to smile at me as he eased back into his dominant role.  

“Glad to hear it..” he kissed my forehead and stood up taller, setting it aside as he focused on undoing my belt and getting my pants undone. “Except I’ve got a fun twist..” he winked, pulling my pants to my knees, “I’m gonna fill you up first~” he hummed.  

“Ooohhhh god... p-please..” I mumbled. “I would love to be full of you..” I bit my lip and rubbed myself against the front of his pants, which were clearly tightening. He pulled my panties back and slipped his own pants down mid thigh and leaned forward, rubbing himself against me through his boxers. He kissed me deeply and invaded my mouth with his tongue, his hard cock rubbing against my warmth and making a mess of his underwear.  

“Aahh... ahh... yeahhh...” he bit his lip and moved his hips in small circles. “Fuck nnghh...” I couldn’t help but moan with him. He was practically fucking me through the fabric as his head pushed past my labia, though it didn’t go much further.  

He soon pulled away and slid them down to below his pelvis to tease me, knowing I was waiting to see his thick dick. 

“Please...please..” I whispered under my breath. He chuckled and finally revealed his hot, dripping cock. “Oohhmmmmh...” I squeaked.  

“Yeaahh... that’s right~” He smirked. “We’re gonna get you niiiice and full... but just so you know..” he started, “I can cum in you, but you’re not allowed to cum until you finish your mission~” He teased. I stared up at him and swallowed hard.  

“....yes master...” I said in a small voice.  

“Hmm... good girl~” he praised me and it sent a shooting heat down my body and gathered at my core. Claptrap leaned forward to kiss me, caressing my cheek with his thumb as he teased me by rubbing himself up and down my increasingly wet warmth. I opened my mouth against his and our tongues met in a hot mess of breath and restrained moans. 

Without a second thought, he immediately pushed himself into me and gasped, brows furrowed, eyes closed and mouth open before mine, our tongues still connected by a string of saliva.  

“Aah- aaahhh..!” I cried softly, gripping his shoulders. “O-ooohh...” he propped himself up on his hands and looked down at me, panting quietly as he fucked me.  

“C-come on.. Oohhh yeah..” he grunted. He gripped at the sheets and closed his eyes again as he basked in the warmth of my insides around his length. “G-god you’re so tight~” he chuckled, “and you’re nice and wet... aaalll for your master...” he whispered in my ear and bit playfully at my lobe, a low laugh escaping him.  

“Aahh- aahnnggghh, y-yes.. I-it’s all for you, my master~!” I gripped his shirt and pulled him into a hug as he pounded himself again and again against my entrance. He stopped for a moment and moved his hips in circles, groaning and biting his lip as my essence dripped down his balls.  

“Aahh..... y-yesss...” he whispered, “Oh, Vault Hunter...” hearing my name come in such a tone always made goosebumps rise across my body. “Aahh.. J-just a little moreee...” he began to thrust fast and hard, panting loudly as tiny whines escaped him. “Ah- aah- oh- oh oh oh-!” His cheeks were flushed red as he pushed forward, as deep as he could go, and shivered, his brows furrowed as his face reflected pure ecstasy. I felt hot and panted with him as he filled me with his hot cum.  

“O-oohh...mmnhgh, y-yes...” I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of his throbbing cock as he slowly came down, sweat running down his cheek.  

“Oh...oh, Vault Hunter....” he leaned his forehead against mine and pet my neck. “Mmnhh.. I-I need a moment, but... I-I need to do it one more time, ok?” He smiled, his eyes tired and satisfied. “I want you reeaaallly full when you do your mission..” 

“Oohh, yes master~” I bit my lip and clutched at my shirt, my legs shaking with excitement.  

“Just be patient.. Your master has to rest a moment..” he pulled back, but not all the way out, making sure none of his precious fluid was wasted.  

He rested for a few minutes before he began to feel ready again. “Mnh... my cock is still so wet from you~” he purred. He knew that fucking me wouldn’t work too well if we wanted me to stay full, so he started stroking himself slowly, letting it harden again in his hand. “Mmm... yeah..” 

I watched him and bit my fingertips as I eagerly awaited the next one. He had never done this to me twice, and with how much came out of him, I was gonna be filled to the brim.  

He sped up, furrowing his brows and concentrating on what he was doing. Something about seeing him look so focused, it was such a turn on. But I wasn’t allowed to cum, not yet. The minor changes in his expression kept me fascinated as I tried not to shake too much. He hugged my leg and closed his eyes, sighing noisily as he worked his hand over his shaft.  

“Aaggnnhhh- fucckk..” he wanted to fuck me again, but he didn’t want to waste his hard work by making a mess. “Fuck fuck fuck mmnhhh yes- oh- ohhh ohhhhhh!!! OoohhhHHH!!” He wanted to lean his head back and close his eyes, but instead watched as he pushed his head further into me and stroked faster just before he went off again. He gasped and moaned, his abs tensing and his mouth open and brows furrowed as he watched himself pulsing at my entrance. I definitely felt him filling me this time; it was so warm and satisfying... 

“Oohhhh god, yes, master... pleaaasse..” I hummed. “Mmnhh fill me up..” I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hot cum inside of me. As he began to come down from the excitement, his face was beet red, sweat dripping down his skin.  

“Ahh...aa-aahh.. th-there we go...” he grabbed the toy and slowly pulled his head out, making sure any extra spurts he may have had left stayed inside me. Upon pulling out, there was a stringy mess from his head, but he ran the toy across his sensitive cock to collect it as he pushed it into me, trapping his cum inside. I felt so full; fuller than I had ever been before. There was something so satisfying about it... knowing clearly that I was brimming with his love and satisfaction, that I carried with me, in a way, a piece of him. There was so much, in fact, that some got out around the toy as he pushed it all the way in, but it would be okay.  

“Ohh, a little left... here.” He ran his hand over the spots where his love had leaked out and gathered it on his fingers. “Are you gonna be a good girl? Hm?” He asked, teasing me with the stringy matter between his fingers.  

“Yeah... y-yeah, I’ll do anything for you....” I muttered, finding myself staring.  

“Alright~ well, I wouldn’t normally give you a treat beforehand, but...” he held my face with his other hand and pressed his thumb to my lips to open my mouth. “Open up, baby..” he slipped his fingers onto my tongue, rewarding me with the satisfaction of his taste. He was salty and creamy, a little bitter in some places. But he tasted so good. 

“Mmnhh...” I sighed noisily and sucked his fingers clean, nearly drooling as I enjoyed his flavor. It definitely didn’t help that I was also super into sucking his fingers.  

He pulled back and sat on the bed beside me, panting and trying to gather himself.  

“Ahh....whew! Man!” He laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever cum so close together like that! It’s exhausting!!” I leaned back against the wall with him as we both began to recover. However, I couldn’t exactly recover, being so full and without my finish. I was used to not finishing, but not when it was this exciting.  

After Claptrap regained his breath, he stood up to put himself away, not a speck of evidence on him of what happened here. He ordered me to stand and pulled my pants and panties up to finalize concealing it in me.  

“Alright.. Now for that mission, hm?” He smirked as I got my clothes back in order and tried not to look too disheveled. “I want you to kill and skin a stalker, and then bring the skin to a contact I have out in the Tundra Express.” 

“Ok! Do you want me to skin it myself..?” I sneered. He thought a moment, realizing that it would be a bit of a mood killer.  

“Well... I don’t need a LOT of its skin. Just take a good size part of the skin on its side or something. Trust me, it’s for something cool!”  

I figured as long as I didn’t have to skin the face or legs it would be easy. “Alright! Then c’mon.” I took his hand and we left the room, pretending nothing had happened. The walls were thick enough that Tannis was none the wiser. However, the second we made it to the stairs, he let go of my hand and coughed nervously. Even after what we had done, he still had the self esteem and shame issues that kept him from showing our love in public.  

We left HQ and he walked me to the fast travel, focusing on my ass and smirking as he prided himself on his excellent work. Maybe others around us couldn’t see that I was his, but he knew, and that’s all that mattered to him.  

I snuck in a quick kiss on the cheek before traveling out of the city and down to the highlands. He flinched and blushed madly, pulling his hat down so others couldn’t quite see the grin he had on his face. After I disappeared, he wandered around town, thinking about how I must have felt in the moment- he imagined I felt full and warm, and he wasn’t wrong. 

I appeared in Overlook and took out my sniper rifle before heading out. I definitely felt the fullness inside me as I walked, and the plug he had put in was certainly noticeable. This wasn’t a bad thing.  

I stretched, loving the sensation and humming happily with this I could only describe as comfortable discomfort.  

It was a feeling I was unaccustomed to and it was impossible to ignore, but at the same time, it made me feel calm and happy. The excitement factor was a complete other world; I knew I had to kill this stalker quick so that I’d get back to Claptrap for my reward. 

There was never a shortage of them near Henry’s nest, so I looked through my scope and blasted one right through the skull. The others came for me and I made quick work of them with an electric weapon so they couldn’t get away using their cloak. Though these other bodies were mangled and bloody, the first one remained intact and I took out my hunting knife as I used the skinning techniques Hammerlock taught me on our Big Game Hunt. It wasn’t hard since many animals skin wasn’t attached to their muscle, and stalkers were no exception. I managed to take off almost its entire side of skin and wrapped it up, putting it in my inventory, and heading off to see his contact. I couldn’t help but wonder what Clappy wanted with a Stalker skin.  

I took the Overlook fast travel to the Tundra Express and took the map marker to find who he was talking about. There was a woman behind the counter of a small shack filled with many different kinds of leather craft, though mostly they were gun holsters and Jakob’s accessories.  

“Hello? My b- uh, Claptrap sent me to you to give you this stalker skin, but he didn’t give me any other information.” I explained.  

“Ah yeah, he sent me a message about this. You go ahead and relax a moment while I work with this.” She took the skin and headed into the back. Obviously he wanted something leather made, but I didn’t know what it was.  

I had expected something like this to take hours and hours, but with her skill and expertise, she was finished in about 30 minutes and she handed me a small, sealed box.  

“He told me to tell you not to open it.” She stated briefly before bidding me farewell and minding her own business. I had to admit I was curious.  

“You got the package? Great! Come on back to me, baby!” He sounded really excited about this- granted, he always sounded excited, but more than usual.  

I was, too; I assumed whatever was in there was for me, and I hadn’t the slightest idea of what it could be. On my way back I spent time theorizing what could be in it and what he might do to me once I returned.  

When I arrived back in Sanctuary, my heart was pounding. I could feel the heat gathering at my core, despite how hot I already was. I tried not to run back to him since it felt a little strange when I was full. However, my excitement got the best of me and I ended up jogging back to him and shivering at the feeling of some of it escaping into my panties.  

Claptrap perked up and smiled widely at me. “You’re back!! And you completed the task! Y-you-“ he stopped, looking around and stepping close to me, but trying not to make it seductive. He came to take the package from my hand and hovered his lips next to my ear, “Good girl..” he whispered.  

My eyes widened and I shivered, absolutely melting at his tone of voice.  

“You have totally earned your reward! But.. We need to back to HQ. It’s just uhh- safer! We can’t get sunburnt or be swooped by rakks there!” He lied loudly. I knew it was a cover and I absolutely couldn’t wait for us to be alone.  

He led the way back, though I had to let him in. He and I snuck back into the reinforced room we were in before and locked the door behind us.  

Just like before, his flirty demeanor came out the second the door was shut. “So how did it feel~?” He teased. I smirked and brushed my hair back bashfully.  

“It was... mmh, hard to ignore, I’ll tell you that...” I snickered, “it still feels really nice.. I kept thinking about how much you put in me, mmnhhh.. God, I swear if I wasn’t already a mess with yours, my panties would be dripping from how hot this is..”  

“Ooh... yeah? Well~ I bet you’re dying for your reward, aren’t you?” His heart fluttered and he felt his blood rushing south again. I nodded and let out a quiet whine, stepping closer to where he could practically feel the heat coming off my body. “First.. I wanted you to see what I got just for you.” He took the box I had retrieved for him and opened it up to inspect it before showing me. “Hang on, just one more thing!” he took something out of his pocket and turned around to mess with it a bit. I kept my gaze averted and let him work; I’d hate to spoil the surprise. “Alright! Ok, close your eyes!” I shut my eyes and smiled, wondering what it could be. “Chin up.” He tilted my head up a bit to make sure he had access to my neck where he placed something upon me. “There... you can open your eyes.” I opened them to see him biting his lip and groaning excitedly, an obvious protrusion forming at his waist. I put my hands on my neck to feel it and my eyes widened, pupils dilating.  

He had collared me.  

“Oohh....o-ooohhh boy, oh man..” I giggled and covered my mouth as a blush took over my face. “Clappy I... this means so much to me, holy shit, thank you, s-so much..” I pulled him in for a hug and he sighed happily.  

“And its made of stalker skin, so if I want you to wear it but have no one see, it goes invisible~” he clicked a small switch on the back and it vanished from sight, though I could still feel the comfortable pressure around my neck.  

“That’s so cool!” I smiled as he switched it back to visible. “I’m so excited..” I flashed him a flirty look as he took my hand and sat down.  

“Now... its time for your reward, isn’t it puppy?” He bit his lip and put his hands on my hips. “Strip down for me... at least your pants. Take ‘em all the way off..” he purred.  

I did as he said and took off my boots before pulling myself out of my pants, heart racing as I excitedly followed his command. I was down to my panties and took off my jacket so I was just in my tank top.  

“Good.. Now...” with careful and deliberate movement, he slowly slipped my underwear down my thighs, seeing what a mess I was, even with the knot containing me. “Mmm.... someone’s excited~” He chuckled and pulled his glove off with his teeth before putting a hand between my legs. Even before he touched me, he could feel my radiating heat. “Ready? Or do you wanna still be full when you cum?” He asked, petting my hip with his other hand.  

This was a good question; I had never been so full while cumming before, and I couldn’t wait to feel the sweet release. But at the same time, it would surely rile me up to watch it all drip out. But I opted for the first option. “Can.. I keep your cum inside me?” I asked, fidgeting with my shirt and blushing lightly.  

“Absolutely..” he answered with a lilt in his voice. He stood to let me by and laid me down on the bed, making sure I was comfortable. “Good girls get what they want~” He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, grabbing at my heat. He turned the toy to get access to my clit, but it was almost hard to tell what he was doing through all of our liquid love.  

Needless to say, though, I still felt it, and I shuddered at the feeling of finally getting some contact. “Aaah-aaahh, Claptrap... mnhh yes, please...” I moaned out in relief, resting my arms above my head and balling my hands into fists. He could hardly see my clit beneath the mess and shifted uncomfortably to sit beside me on the bed and kiss at my neck. His fingers circled around my clit slowly and he played with me, pulling back the hood a bit and pressing down on my sensitive bead. 

His other hand came up to my jaw and he thumbed my soft skin while kissing my neck, huffing excitedly. He pulled my collar down a bit and kissed harder at my neck, sucking and biting at my skin lovingly. I bucked my hips into his hand and moaned, my inner thighs feeling hot. He focused on sucking my skin, the threat of his teeth nipping at my skin and the rough affection he gave me making my labia ache and throb. I couldn’t even speak, only feeble whines escaping from my lips.  

He traced his fingers over the details of my collar, feeling the clean stitching and the leathery texture. He held onto my collar tag and bit my neck, pressing his groin to my hip and letting out a shuddering breath. He finally pulled away, a sizeable hickey in his place.  

He chuckled and covered it with my collar, “There we go.. That’ll be there for a couple days to remind you who your master is..” he growled. Sweat glistened across my forehead and I grinded against his other hand, begging for more. “Hmm, you’re an eager puppy, aren’t you?” He pressed harder and rubbed in fast, rough circles on my clit, which made me gasp and clutch at the sheets, my legs squirming and abs tensing.  

“Cla-aahh! Mmhh!!” I still could hardly form words.  

“Yeahhh, yeah that’s it… moan for me, come on..” he leaned in next to my ear, pulling on my collar. “Speak..” 

 I moaned louder and shivered, knowing I was getting closer. “Claptrap!! Ahnhh!!” I stretched my legs out straight and leaned my head back, focusing all my energy on this. My back heated up, feeling sweaty and weak, my hips felt a tingling sensation and I started panting rapidly, mouth agape and eyes shut tight. “a-aa-aaAaahh!! Oh! Yes, yes yes yes!! Mnhhh, Claptrap! Clappy, oh, Clappy!!” I panted and looked him in the eyes, his cheeks flushed red and his pupils dilated. 

My insides tensed around the foreign object and I felt some of the thick substance of his escaping me. It spurted a little once or twice, and had I noticed I would have been embarrassed. It leaked down out of me and made a messy little puddle on the bed.  

“ohhh, good girl, good girl… goooooood good girl..” he praised me and pet my hair, which was a little damp from my exertion. “Mm, you really earned that, baby.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. “I haven’t even taken it out yet and you’re a mess.” 

I propped myself up on my elbows to look down between us, panting loudly. “thank you, Claptrap, mmm… god I needed that..” I sighed, running a hand back through my own hair.  

“Up, up, we gotta get that out of you, don’t we?” he snickered. I looked down at the mess of white cum between my thighs and on the bed and couldn’t wait to see how this would happen.  

I got to my shuddering feet and he nudged my legs apart with his foot, at the same time unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing cock. He started slowly stroking himself, taking hold of the toy inside me. I leaned back with my hands on the edge of the bed to watch, my heart beating out of my chest. He pulled on it and watched as the widest part of the toy came out slowly, and popped out as a mess of cum came practically pouring out of me. 

He moaned loudly and I giggled uncontrollably; his cock started dribbling precum and joining the mess on the floor. He sped up and I moaned with him, watching his hand move quickly before desire rushed through me and I fell to my knees, smacking his hand away and immediately taking his whole cock in my mouth. 

He gasped and could hear his blood rushing in his ears, his heart was racing a mile a minute. I happily cleaned up all his precum and rocked my head back and forth on him, moaning and creating vibrations through it. His pulsing heartbeat against my lips made me stop and favor his tip, rubbing his glans delicately with my long tongue. He could hardly even moan from shock, a mess of shuddering breaths and gasps all he could muster.  

He finally felt the urge to moan and moaned loudly, pulling me by my collar tag to hold his whole cock in my mouth as his hot cum spilled down my throat. I tensed and did my best to swallow all that I could, which got easier as he came down. When he had finally finished, he let go of my collar and we panted, my tongue lolling out as I tried to catch my breath.  

“w.................wow......” he whispered feebly. “I-….....y-you’re a _really_ good puppy....” he laughed and sat on the floor beside me, leaning back against the bed. “that was probably the most fun I’ve had in...... oh man, I dunno!” He grinned.  

“me too...” I laughed breathlessly, “I knew you’d like having a puppy.” He swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  

“You uh.. You got that right..” He smirked. He kissed my forehead and we sat together, regaining our energy and cooling down. Finally, after a few minutes, we got to our feet and got cleaned up, trying not to leave behind any evidence of what happened here. We still had no idea whose room we had desecrated, and hopefully we didn’t have to find out. We shared one more kiss and he stopped to wipe a drop of cum off my cheek before switching my collar to invisible and we carried on with our day as though nothing had happened, our secret still safe from prying eyes. Who knew what the people of Sanctuary would think if they had any idea what had gone on in the back of HQ that day? 

 


End file.
